Enter the Mizukage: Bubbles, Noodles, and Something More
The girl with beautiful hair, a mixture of aquamarine and green shades, and eyes the color of liquid gold, strolled down the road. She was a foreigner, yet she was important. She looked up at the sky, the clear blue sky. It was so blue it was as if the gods have poured azure food coloring on the ceiling of the world. The sky was always a calming factor to her, however, she couldn't stare at it for too long. She had to give attention to the children who squeaked in excitement as she walked by. "Mother, Mother, look! It's Lady Mizukage! Lady Chiaki, Lady Chiaki!" All she did was smile in return and wave at them. Indeed, Chiaki Hyūga is the Mizukage. She was the youngest Kage in history, rising to the position at just the age of fourteen. She had the skill and the power to back her early promotion and her position. Since her birth, she was a monster. The Tailed Beast of Kirigakure, the Six-Tails, Saiken, was sealed into her just four days after she was born. She had to live her life with a beast sealed inside her. And now, that same Tailed Beast was talking in her mind: You sure are famous, Chiaki. Not like you're enjoying the attention as much as I, are you, ? Indeed. It does get annoying after a while. Should we blow them away? Chiaki snorted. Not unless you want me to lose my position as leader of this village. That is true. I don't want you to lose your position as Mizukage. If anything, you need to remain in power for as long as possible. This village was such a trash pile until you came along and took the position. She laughed dryly. Now, is that any way you should talk to your home village? Even if you do bear a grudge, you're locked inside of me, unable to do anything, right? We're simply friends, Saiken. Friends to accomplish a common goal. Yes, yes, fine. The Tailed Beast shrugged before receding into the recesses of Chiaki's mind. She was then interrupted by a member of the ANBU. "Lady Mizukage, a notice from the other five villages." The masked man was holding a scroll to which Chiaki grabbed and tore open. "Hoho, those impertinent aliens are at it again, I see?" Saiken began squirming inside. Will we be able to let loose for once? Chiaki made a fist as she focused all her will into the seal on her abdomen. Her hand began steaming as white gas began rising in the air, making popping sounds as it met the surrounding atmosphere. "Maybe... You need to settle down... first..." "L-Lady Chia-Chan!" a man by the name of Namida practically screamed, as he ran down the road, looking as if almost in a panic. Namida's silver hair bounced freely as he ran, the light striking it, a brilliant luster of silver light caressed some of the buildings he passed, his skin akin to that of a glossy sheet of fresh ice, piercing golden eyes laid to rest on the current Mizukage, he was gasping for air, as he gestured one finger up to her. He swallowed down one last gulp of air, before finally speaking in between ragged breathing. "I thought... I almost lost... you..." he looked to her, a smile on his face, before finally lazily guiding his eyes onto the scroll. "May I inquire to what is in the scroll? Or is it 'classified' information?" Namida asked, his tone gentle, smooth, almost as if an attempt in coaxing the Mizukage. Chiaki nearly leaped out of her clothes. "Aniki, don't scare me like that!" she hissed. She then considered his question. "Well, it's not so classified as I have to keep it away from my annoying adoptive step-brother who thinks he can lord over me just because he's older and just because I lived in the same orphanage. It's a notice by the other villages that the Ōtsutsuki are attacking again. I should promptly prepare for war." Namida's expression went from serene as if he had no care in the world, to heavily gaunt and somber. His gaze drifted from the scroll to the ground, a gauche sigh escaped from his lips, the luster from his hair and skin seemed to fade into the shadows around them. "Surely you cannot be serious? Maybe this be a fallacy?" he asked, seething; enmity dripping from his words like the toxins from a snake's fangs, an animal he was often associated with, equivocal he snatched the scroll, reading it promptly, before nodding to himself afterward. "Surely, a Mizukage as young as yourself shall be taking no such steps into the battle, correct? I mean, you cannot simply go into a battle with the... The curs! You'll be harmed, can our Mizukage be harmed? No! She is the hope of the village! She is the people's symbol! You are the symbol of peace in our land!" Namida, mainly labeled as irritating had a good head upon his shoulders, his eloquence and genteel should've landed him a job as a diplomat, rather than the Mizukage's bodyguard. He was sincerely protective over Chiaki, simply because of the fact that she was always stronger than him, and living in the same orphanage, whilst getting bullied, and she is the only one picking up for him, would probably leave anyone wanting to pay back the kindness, even though now, Chiaki probably regretted ever giving him a look other than disapproval. "We shall see to your personal security detail as of right now!" he added, altough knowing this was probably a long shot at restraining her from battle. "Hmph," she grumbled. "Do whatever you want. You can't stop me from hitting the battlefield." She began to infuse chakra and slowly, an orange chakra cloak formed around her. She concentrated a bit more, forcing the orange chakra to settle and take on a more aesthetic form. "Mmm, mmm," she nods. "Yes, I'm starting to get the hang of it! A transformation unique to myself because of my Hyūga blood: the Six-Tails Chakra Mode!" Chiaki deactivated her transformation, one that dyed her skin the color of Alice blue. "Now... How long do you plan to stick around and bother me, A-n-i-k-i?" An audible hiss was heard from inside of the anbu operative's clothing, albeit only softly. Namida does not hear this and continues to chew the Mizukage out for wanting to go into battle. Chiaki crosses her arms and stands sideways, around ten meters away from the buildings to her right and left. She also has one eye opened and one eye closed as she pretends to listen to her big brother's complaints. She honestly didn't understand why he was complaining in the first place. For one thing, Chiaki was much stronger than he was. She was also the jinchūriki of the Six-Tails, which can be called a double-edged sword considering her opponents. She decided not to point this out and continue to listen to the useless banter of her brother. Rip her eyes from their damned sockets my pretties! Twelve kunai, launching themselves from different places on the rooftops, all aimed towards Chiaki, they flew at the same speed, coming together to form a semi-perfect dodecahedron, which covered almost all openings from above, as the Anbu Operative beside her dropped onto the ground in the form of a log, probably from the Body Replacement Technique, but, on the logs were paper bombs, which covered the entire log, by the looks of things, there were only two seconds to react to the explosives, whilst the overhead attack came almost simultaneously. Chiaki had already foreseen the attack, a perk of wielding an (almost) all-seeing eye. "Aniki, dodge to the back!" she ordered. In an explosive and controlled burst, she released chakra from the on her body. "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" She spun into a small tornado, deflecting the kunai half-heartedly attacking her as well as rendering the explosive bombs nil. "Tch," she muttered. "If it were the Ōtsutsuki, they would've announced their presence first." She raised her voice as she shouted, "Who are you, the pigs who disturb the peace of my village?"